Micah Blanchard
Micah Blanchard is a tribute made by Pineals, but was claimed at auction by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Information Name: Micah Blanchard District: 8 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Micah is a polite and well-mannered girl that would never purposefully disdain anyone she might come across during her life. She is thoughtful and caring, and when she makes a friend, she'll stick with them to the very end. Despite this, however, she is not one to make friends easily. She hails from a poor family, and was taught to grab at any opportunity as soon as it comes around, not quite caring about others. While she is a very kind girl, she is a bit individualistic to a fault, and does not trust other people very easily. Her inability to open up might open as many doors as it closes, however, as it's made her a cautious person. She knows that she won't display a memorable performance in the Games if she doesn't join an alliance, but is also smart enough to know that getting close to her allies or revealing too much about herself will cause unnecessary trouble. Overall, Micah is a carefree, witty soul that is neatly tucked behind a wary outside. Height: Weight: Appearance: District Eight is ''known for its starving, poverty-stricken citizens, and while Micah is no exception from either of those rules, her overall attitude helps set her apart from the masses, and it's not uncommon for several heads to turn whenever she speaks. Her chapped lips appear to have been sculpted into a never-fading smile, and she comes off as very friendly, despite her lack of interest in gaining any acquaintances whatsoever. She has a perfect set of white teeth, and her complexion is of pure alabaster, as she spends most of her time neatly tucked inside a clothing factory, deprived of any sunlight. Her dirty blonde hair is lustrous and golden-tinted, and falls down her shoulder in wavy, glossy strands of bronze. She has common brown eyes, although the look set on them is usually enough to draw people in. She is below average weight and height, the former being due to undernourishment. Her family is not the wealthiest when it comes to money, but they do possess a strong love for each other. To Micah, this is more than she could ever ask for. She has narrow hips and a lanky build, and stands at 5'3", being relatively short for her youthful age. Micah Blanchard.png Micah Tryba.png MicahAnime.PNG Dominant hand: '''Weapon(s)': Axe, Dagger Strengths: Micah's upbringing might not have been the wealthiest, nor the happiest, but she did gather noteworthy bits of knowledge throughout it. She has worked as a seamstress during her entire life, and as such, she is an expert with needles. This is of great use in the medical field, thus making her quite the good healer. Weaknesses: Micah has spent most of her life indoors, therefore, she is not very familiar with any environments that are not urban. She displays a poor performance in identifying plants, and is overall not skilled at survival, in general. She is not the fastest runner, either, but she is smart enough, and knows her weaknesses as well as she knows her strengths, always striving to work on them. Fears: Reaction to Fears: Allergies: Training Strategy: Private Training Strategy: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Alliance: Token: Sexuality: Showmance: Family/Associates: Other quirks: Backstory TBA Backstory Summary TBA Inspiration TBA Trivia Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry